The Light In The Sand Grain
by Selene
Summary: An adventure after Beryl with some new characters........


These characters are borrowed temporarily…hope you enjoy the little story between Serena her friends after Beryl. Enjoy and please comment. ~ Selene 

"Oh look, Serena!" Molly pointed towards the new painted sign.

"Yeah," Serena drooled, " the new Sailor V is at the Crown. I can't wait to play it!" 

"No, _not that_," Molly's red hair bounced with excitement as she shook her friend. "The other sign. The Desert Rose, it sells colored sand. Oh it is so pretty."

"Sand?" Serena shrugged. "I can't play video games with that." Serena imagined herself spilling a tidal wave of sand. "Oh no, that is not for me. Besides, I need the money for Sailor V, I have to save it--"

"What?" Raye exclaimed as she caught up to the girls. "Serena wants to save money? It _has_ been a long time."

Serena felt a pang of pain rise in her chest. She swallowed down hard as memories of the scouts surfaced like a bad dream. "Yeah…" Serena paused looking at Raye with awkwardness. '_Ever since the last battle_…' "Well, come on Molly, you said you were treating me to the Desert Rose. Let's go."

Serena grabbed Molly's arm hurriedly. "Okay," Molly stumbled in surprise, "I didn't say all of that exactly but we can go right now if you want. Bye Raye."

Raye looked at Serena and Molly wisp into the store. She blinked away some tears. "Bye Serena. See you whenever."

"Wow Molly," Serena spun around feeling happier in this place. "It is cool."

Molly screamed with excitement. "It is the cutest little owl statue. One has pink sand. One has purple, my favorite!"

Serena blindly ran over expecting to see Molly, but bumped into a hard frame instead. She fell backwards with surprise. She raised her blue eyes to see a warm face looking down at her. 

"Oh I'm sorry, sir…" Serena muttered struggling to rise.

"It's perfectly all right," He gently grabbed her hand and helped steady her. "It is rare that a beautiful girl runs into me."

Serena blushed. She watched, mesmerized, as he ran his fingers through his fiery red hair. '_Think Darien_,' her mind flashed again with sorrow, '_but he doesn't remember me, anymore. Ever since Beryl…_' 

"Do you work here?" Molly interjected.

Serena pulled her hand away. '_Forgot Molly was here._' 

He cleared his voice, "Yes this shop is owned by my father. I'm running things for him because he has bigger plans to work on, this is only a side hobby." He paused and led them to the register. "Hi, my name is Reiko, how may I help you, ladies?"

Molly smiled as she stepped in front of Serena. "I'm Molly and this is my friend, Serena."

"Hello," Reiko breathed her name softly while peering behind Molly. "Serena."

"Hi, Reiko."

"The purple sand owl is mine." Molly continued, absolutely oblivious.

"Well," his voice fell out smoothly, "did you know that each colored sand grain represents something? The purple means fortune and happiness." Reiko directed his voice to Serena. "The pink sand symbolizes love and lasting affection." He let his voice soak in as he watched a small smile creep across Serena's face. "That'll be five dollars."

"Five dollars?" Molly reached into her purse, " That's only for one."

Reiko handed her the purple owl. He walked around the counter and touched Serena's slender hands again. His green eyes pierced hers. "This one is on me, Serena."

Her hand trembled. "Thank you, Reiko. Maybe I'll see you around some time."

He released her hand. "I'll make sure of it."

The door chimed. 

"_I can help you have her._" A voice called out of the darkness. "_Reiko, just sign your name and you will be freed from those burdens. Use the quill, sign. _"

"I am so tired and lonely," Reiko was drawn to the darkness. "But my dreams…the light…"

"_Hush, my child. She will be in your dreams. Just let me have the Ring of Light. You have been fighting for so long. These people do not know you exist. I can help you get her appreciation_."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

Serena bolted upright in her bed.

She stared her pink flannels damp with sweat. _'It is only one o'clock.'_ She stared into the darkness as Luna curled closer to her side. '_Those glow-in-the-dark owl eyes are creepy._' She reeled with exhaustion. '_I can't take another night like this. I don't sleep anymore._'

She stepped into her bunny slippers and tiptoed to the window. Serena opened the shades slightly as the moonlight peered in. Tears welled in her eyes with frustration. "I can't sleep anymore…my dreams are terrible…I wish I didn't remember anything. Mother, I need someone to talk to. I wish I could talk to Darien or the girls…but we don't know each other anymore. Please forgive me, but at least Reiko gives me attention. I want it so badly." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

"She's been staring at the Orange Pop for a while, Darien." Andrew commented with concern as he wiped the counter. "The poor girl doesn't even play Sailor V anymore. Why don't you talk to her? At least watching you two argue is better than looking at Serena like that. It breaks my heart to see her by herself. It is like something made her and her friends go their separate ways."

"Why me?" Darien questioned hotly, unable to admit seeing Serena so down broke his heart, too.

"Why not?" Andrew smiled. "It is _so_ obvious. I'm not going to med school for nothing, I will be paid to observe people."

"Well," he paused, "It isn't that easy. We haven't spoken since she was volunteering in my ward. That was months ago." A warm feeling rose in him as he remembered Serena's big heart; it was big enough to let him in. "Okay. It is not like her to be so glum."

"Well, go on, talk to her. I need to clean this place in peace." Andrew smirked as he watched his friend walk off.

Serena stared at her Orange Pop with her mind in a daze. '_This is the same color as his hair…his eyes…_' She felt torn. '_Darien still doesn't know me. But that was our past. Maybe mother was wrong. Maybe our love was not meant to last. I just want to be held by someone. I am so lonely_.' 

"Serena" Darien called gently.

"Huh? Reiko?" She whispered absentmindedly.

'_Reiko_,' Darien felt a twang of pain rip at his heart. '_Who is he to her?_'

"Serena," his voice echoed, "Look at me."

"Oh Darien," She looked upwards. Her voice faded with disappointment. "It is only you."

"Only me," Darien pretended not to be hurt. "Meatball Head didn't you miss me?"

He noticed something flicker in her eyes. _'Did I say something to upset her?'_ It killed him to see her so upset. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand seeing Serena like this— so hopeless. Serena was always happy and hopeful, that meant hope for him, too. 

__

'You have no idea how much I miss you.' She thought with a far away look. She asked with irritation, "What do you want with me, Darien?" She spoke without thinking. She didn't taunt him back. She was too tired to taunt him. He jumped with surprise at her tone. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" 

"I have a lot on my mind. I don't mean to sound angry at you."

"I noticed, you look out of it."

"Oh," The uncertainty hung between the silences of her sentences. 

"Let's go for a walk," Darien suggested suddenly. "We can catch up."

'_Since when do we ever "catch up"?_' Serena wondered in curiosity as she stepped in stride with Darien. '_I could tell you things that could blow your mind. And you wouldn't remember it anyway._' 

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Uh, Meatball Head, what's the miracle you are not in detention?"

"It's Saturday."

"Ha ha, eh," he grinned with embarrassment. "I knew that, just testing you." Darien decided to change the subject in lieu of his "suave" statement. "So, Serena, you don't visit former patients anymore?"

"You seem fine to me. You still have enough memory to tease me." She sighed, immediately regretting her coldness. "Sorry, Darien. I didn't mean to sound so…mean and ungrateful. I'm not myself."

He paused before offering himself, "You can talk to me. I know I don't seem like the most talkative guy, but I am a pretty good listener. Maybe I can help you out. Just give me a chance."

"Ah, I don't know if you can help…exactly." She paused, touched by Darien's kindness. _'Maybe I owe him some explanation._' "I haven't been sleeping much. Too many worries, I guess." 

"Worries? About what? You usually are so carefree." He commented softly. "That's what I like most about you."

"I can't really say."

"Let me guess," He paused dramatically as he sucked in his breath. "It is about some guy_." 'I wish it were about me and not that Reiko guy.'_

"Well, sort of. There is a lot more to it…" Her voice trailed off_. 'Like me, being a leader without anyone to lead. And us being in love on the moon, but now we are strangers. Beryl and that fight…what she did to my friends, who are also like strangers. Meeting Reiko now. Those dreams…about some ring…_' She felt dizzy and sick with so many thoughts filling her mind_. _"Anyway," Serena forced a small smile. "Thanks for the company, I needed it." 

Darien looked at her face in relief. _'At least she's trying to smile. I wanted to make her feel better and she is patronizing me.'_ He responded with a goofy grin. 

Serena stared at him for a while. His look, his face seemed so light, it stuck her as funny. _'I've never seen him look like that before.' _She couldn't help but laugh. It was a very much-needed laugh. Soon they were walking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. 

Serena felt the warmth of his hand against hers. She grabbed it gently as she looked up. Then, she felt those green eyes pierce hers. She froze.

Darien stopped laughing.

"Hi, Serena." Reiko said gently.

Her heart pounded. Serena gulped, "Reiko."

"You haven't come back to the store in a while." Reiko completely ignored Darien. "It gets lonely without you."

'_Who does this guy think he is? Some Don Juan…he must have been BLIND to not see that I was with Serena.'_ Darien's anger pulsed. 

"Reiko," Serena said trying to regain her breath. "This is my boy…my friend, Darien."

Serena pulled her hand back as if she touched fire. Darien moved protectively closer to Serena while outstretching his hand. Reiko met Darien's challenge and shook his hand with equal firmness. 

"Darien," Reiko's voice hardened. "I see you that know Serena, too. I've met her a couple of weeks ago, but it seems like I've know her for ages."

"Hello." Darien paused, "Well, that's so funny because she has never _really_ has mentioned you, Reiko. I know what you mean about knowing her, I feel like I've know her just as long."

Reiko turned back to Serena. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"You were not interrupting exactly…"

"Well, if I wasn't interrupting, " Reiko continued, "I was hoping I'd see you. I made you something. May I?"

She nodded. Reiko slipped pink lace around her neck. He smelled her perfume. It intoxicated him. Reiko had to rouse him self to speak again. He smoothly fingered the glass charm from her neck, purposely touching her skin. "This is a rose pendant. I made it with pink sand in it. I hope you remember what that means."

"I do."

"Well, let me let you go back to whatever you were doing before. Just think of the rose as a token. Maybe, you'll let me take you out some time."

"Well, maybe."

"Bye, Serena." He grabbed her hand gently and brought it to his lips. She gasped. "See you around. Oh, and you too, Darien."

"Goodbye, Reiko." Serena said, as she turned red-faced to Darien. 

The look of anger, jealously, and hurt sobered Serena immediately. They were silent again.

Finally, the silence overwhelmed Darien. It was eating him up. He mentioned in an angry burst. "So that's the Reiko you were thinking about at the Crown. You thought I was him."

"Did I?" She felt guilty. _'It is not fair to make me choose Darien. I feel so confused.'_ "I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking, I guess." 

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"You heard me clearly, do _you_ like him. It was _obvious_ he thought something of you."

She quieted, "I don't know what I feel. There's so much you don't understand."

"What's there to understand? He practically threw me to the side to flirt with you."

"That wasn't flirting. Besides I felt a little awkward."

"You didn't seem to feel awkward when he kissed your hand. You let him. You know he likes you, Serena. Reiko gave you a rose, I don't care who he is to you, but whenever a guy gives a girl a rose, it means _something_."

"Why are _you_ so angry about it? You don't care about me. You hardly even know me."

"That's because…because…well, it doesn't matter_ why_. You let him kiss you and touch you like that. Come on Serena, you barely even know this guy. What? Maybe a month at most?" 

"What does it matter to you, how Reiko treats me? It is not like you are ever going to do anything like that!"

"How do you know that? Serena, you don't know me."

"You are right. I don't know you. But you don't know me either." Her voice sharpened. "You have no idea how frustrated I am, how lonely I am. I feel that my friends don't even care about me. I have no one. Not you. Not them. No one. Do you blame me for letting him? Maybe it is wrong, but I need someone right now—"

Darien couldn't stand it any longer. He swept her into his arms and whispered. "I know, Serena. I do understand."

He kissed her softly in between sentences. "I don't know what happened to you, to make you so angry and sad. I wish I could make you feel better. I have been wishing that for a long time. That Reiko guy isn't good enough to touch and kiss you. I wanted to be the one to do _that_. I wanted to give you _real_ roses. But I was afraid you would never let me. Will you let me? Will you?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

"Not much activity lately," Lita growled with impatience as she stared at the wall. "I hate just sitting doing nothing and waiting. We might as well not have remembered anything at all."

"It is a change of pace." Mina commented as she poured tea and opened Lita's pastries.

"But still, Mina, don't you think we were awakened for a purpose."

"Sometimes," She stared at her transformation stick. "I don't see much of Ami or Raye…or anyone anymore…since the battle with Beryl. Everyone is coping with their new lives and old experiences in their own way. We are all trying to find our place."

"That is what I mean!" Lita paused to hit the wall. "Our place is together. Yeah, sure we all have our own quirks, but this trying to adjust on our own is killing our friendship. It is killing me."

"Take it easy Lita." Artemis added. "Maybe this is just another type of test. Maybe it is going to be like this for a while."

"Have you seen Luna?"

"Yes, we talk. She notices nothing strange on her end." He paused, "She did tell me Serena's taking her adjustment pretty rough. Poor kid hasn't slept in weeks. Maybe it's stress."

"It must be hard," Mina sighed. _'I miss her so much.'_ "Serena had to adjust to being a scout and the princess along with being herself. I wonder if Darien remembers her yet."

"That's it. We are going to get together." Lita declared. 

"With Serena?" Artemis asked.

"No, _all_ of us. Hand me the phone." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

Ami smiled warmly at Raye and Lita. "Hi girls. It has been a long time." 

"Hiya, Ames." Lita hugged her. 

"Come and sit." Raye lead them to the back of the temple. "I was just heating up some hot chocolate."

"What have you been up to?" Lita asked filling in the silence.

"The usual. Studying. Oh, I've tried out for the swim team. " Ami offered Lita some cookies. "Mom and I made them."

Lita grinned and held up a basket of pastries. "I have plenty. Nowadays, all I do is bake."

Raye balanced the hot mugs. "Oh, I saw Serena a couple of months ago." 

"How was she?" Ami asked. 

"I don't know really, we didn't say much. I think she was buying some thing from that new store by Andrew's." Raye filled in quietly. "Where's Mina?"

"She went to go pick up Serena…" Lita paused. "Guys, I have something to say. I know we all have had different experiences lately. But we can't stay like this. I know that battle with Beryl unsettled everyone. For Christ's sake we all died, but Serena rescued us. And beat Beryl. That should have brought us closer together, not apart! If we stay like this Beryl still wins. And we might be better of as strangers, but we are alive. 

I know we all are adjusting, to the memories, to our selves, but Serena needs us now. She feels totally abandoned. We have to show her that we are still a team. The princess is our first priority, not ourselves. And we are hurting the person we care for most because we are afraid to adjust."

"She's right." Ami agreed. "We have to stick together because destiny is not going to do it for us!"

"Guys," Raye interrupted as a grim look feel on her face. "I'm glad we had this pep talk now because the fire is going crazy. It is not the Negaverse. It is something much worse…" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

Serena stood on the cool beach. She felt transfixed by the waves. The sand squished beneath her feet. She noticed a glare, a bright light shine off of something metal. 

"What is that?" She walked over in curiosity.

_'It is a ring. The pink rose reminds me of Reiko…' _She thought mindlessly as she slipped the ring on. 

"_Don't touch it!"_ A deep voice filled the air.

"What was that?" In a quick movement she spun around.

Suddenly, the sand turned into black ashes. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

Mina walked cautiously into Serena's room. She had the weirdest feeling, everything about this moment felt off. All she saw was Serena slumped in her bed and the piercing yellow- green eyes of the glow-in-the-dark owl. 

"Serena?" Mina whispered as she gently shook her friend. "Wake up, honey."

Mina reached for the lamp. It was out. She clicked on another switch. That light was off too. She reached for the curtains and they were stuck. She yanked at the string until she went flying backwards. The only light in the room was coming from the owl. Mina focused on waking Serena.

"Am I seeing things?" Mina watched in a quiet horror as blackness crawled up Serena body like a casket. "Serena. Princess. Serenity. Please wake up!" 

Luna jumped on the bed. Mina screamed in surprise. "Something is wrong, I tried to wake her up!"

She looked at Luna for reassurance.

"Do you see it?" Mina asked. 

"Yes." Luna shivered. "I tried to get help but couldn't find anyone. We need help now."

"The scouts are back at the temple, together."

"Just in time." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

"Oh no!" Serena looked down at the glass rose. The lace chain snapped in the wind. She watched the charm crash against the black ashes as the pink sand spilled like blood.

Then, Reiko formed from the sand. She stared in amazement. _'I have got to be imagining this!' _

"No you are not imagining me, Serena. I am real."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"This world is the Sandman's Lair…a henchman of The Great Darkness. I can read your thoughts because you are in the place between dreams and reality."

"What?"

"Serena, I am sorry to have brought you here. He tricked me, at first. Please, you must trust me. Give me your hand."

"Reiko," She extended her slim hand with the ring. "Please, tell me what is going on. I just want to go home."

"Trust me. Just shut your eyes. Here, time doesn't matter. I will tell you everything you need to know soon enough."

Serena obeyed. She trembled with the insecurity of not knowing what would happen next. Reiko's breath felt hot against her skin. He kissed her fingertips slowly and sensually. "Perfect fit," he murmured to him self. "I knew you were the one. I must give you this before I leave. Let me…"

Her eyes fluttered open. She felt lost in the light of Reiko's eyes. _'I don't know if I should? What about Darien?'_

He spoke into her mind. _'I know you do not love me. If you do not let me help you, you cannot live to love him Sailor Moon, my Princess. Let me step into your light, just once.'_

His eyes beckoned her. Reiko pressed his lips against her mouth. She trembled again, falling deep into his kiss. Serena responded with an aching desire. Reiko drank the fullness of the moment before he gently released her.

He whispered, "Open your eyes."

She grabbed his hand. "We're in space!"

"The edge, to be exact." Reiko turned her weightless body to him. "If I didn't kiss you, you would not be able to breathe out here. Now, I have to tell you about me…

I am the Guardian of Light. I have lived on the edge of space and time since the universe began. I don't know if you know this but the blackness of space, itself, is expanding, not the universe. The. I protect the earth and other galaxies by fending of the blackness with my staff and the Ring of Light that you wear now. 

I've lived here in such solitude for so long that I became disillusioned; I thought no one cared for me. Then I met The Great Darkness' henchman, Sandman in my dreams. He is an owl creature who promised to make my dreams come true. I came to earth to dream. In exchange, I had to give him the Ring of Light. The Great Darkness could swallow our universe. I almost gave in.

Then I met you. I know all about your struggles. I know your secrets. I know your past and I know your future. I knew that I would come to love you. You captivated me. You helped me see the light. So now it is my turn to free you from the darkness. To help you escape the place in between dreams and reality. Remember that all you love will be protected by the light and it will always show you the way." 

"Reiko, is this the last time I will see you?"

"Yes Serena. Use the ring to defeat The Great Darkness. You will know what to do when the time comes. Maybe we will meet in another life. Thank you."

"Reiko," Serena took off one of her moon earrings and pinned it to his shirt. "To remember me, and so you will never be lonely again."

"Let me kiss your hand one last time. My sweet Serena, Queen of the Light."

He pressed his lips to her delicate hand. She began to glow like the bright light of Imperium Silver Crystal.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

"It's almost choking her," Sailor Jupiter cried out in agony. "I can't stand being so helpless."

Suddenly a light flashed and overpowered her dark tomb. All of the lights flickered on as the sand owl shattered. Serena opened her eyes, groggily, yet excited. Her sailor friends came into focus.

"Serena," Ami said in relief. "You are awake."

"Guys," She slowly rose from her bed, "What are you doing here?"

"What we are supposed to be doing, protecting our Princess." Mina said loyally as she hugged her.

"I still can't figure out what caused that darkness," Mercury thought aloud as she pulled down her visor.

"Yeah," Raye agreed, "I've been getting such bad vibes."

"I can explain everything." Serena put away her moon earring as she looked at the Ring of Light. "In one word- Sandman."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

They open the door and stepped onto the black beach. The crunch of the ashes under her feet was all too familiar. The sand was like a black abyss. The sea was barren.

"Where are we?" Lita asked.

"The place in between dreams." Serena mimicked Reiko's calmness.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Raye asked feeling tense with the suspense. "It is not likely that this oversized pigeon will just come out."

"_That's right_," The Great Darkness boomed. "_I'll let Sandman play with his prey first_."

Ami watched as a single black feather fell from the sky. "Be on your guard. This isn't never-never-land." 

"_Who wears the Ring of Light_?" the voice questioned as the beach quieted. It was raining black feathers now. "_Too late. No answer is the wrong answer, Sailor Moon_." 

The feathers turned into sharp black blades. They flew like darks as a huge black bird cried overhead.

"It is too fast for me to attack them!" Raye shouted with frustration.

"I'm going to blind them with my attack!" Mercury cried. Suddenly, she hunched over in pain as a blade cut into her stomach.

"Ami!" Mina cried running to her aid.

Serena watched in horror as her friends fell like dominoes. It was a twisted game led by the Sandman and The Great Darkness. All the feathers dropped to leave Serena standing, alone. A dot on the universe, a grain of sand…she was alone.

The bird flew overhead again. 

"Come down you coward!" Serena yelled.

"_Now it is your chance to be the hero, Sailor brat! You don't even know how to use the ring. You are powerless against me_." The Great Darkness laughed, as the sky grew black. 

"Why didn't you take me?"

"_I can read your thoughts, too. You always wanted to be the hero. You wanted it to be this way!"_

"Don't say that! It is not true!" She cried tears running down her face. The blackness surrounded her. "I can not do it without them. I hate being alone." 

"You are not alone," A soft voice cut through the air. A white rose waved before her eyes. A knight of the desert dressed all in white stood before her. The light in the darkness, he stood still as his blue eyes blazed. "I am the Moonlight Knight."

Serena stood, stunned. "You look like…"

"I am and am not what you think I am. But that is for another time. Follow the light Serena, and you will win." 

"_What are you doing here_?" The Great Darkness roared in disbelief as the Sandman took violent swoops down towards them. 

At that moment the Sandman raced towards her locket and ripped it from her. 

"Oh ho! The crystal!" She cried as she crumpled to the floor. She detransformed. "I am powerless."

"There is always light, even in the darkest places." The Moonlight Knight shot a rose at the Sandman. 

It missed.

Serena cried out as the crystal let out a mighty blast, disintegrating the Sandman. She watched the locket with the crystal fall next to the white rose.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Give me the ring and you'll do the rest." He slipped the ring off her finger. The Moonlight Knight placed the ring next to the crystal and the rose. Serena stared at the three items, as the beating of her heart grew louder. "Why isn't it working? I was told to do this? Something is missing." 

__

'The light will protect all who you love…' Reiko's words entered her mind.

Serena moved closer to him as she pulled off his cloak. "Darien?" She smiled, "It _is_ you."

"Not fully." Darien said quietly. "After the fight with Beryl, he lost that part of his past. But somehow always knew to protect you, so I was created. We need to join, like those items over there to become one with the Light and defeat The Great Darkness."

Serena nodded she knew what was missing. Her eyes sharpened with determination. She moved closer and kissed Darien. She poured light into his body. It streamed as pure as the Imperium Silver Crystal. Their intensity melded the ring, rose, and crystal together. A long beautiful crystal rose scepter lay on the black sand.

Serena opened her eyes. The Moonlight Knight was gone, but she knew Darien would be back when it was over. She grabbed the scepter. 

__

'Serena' Reiko's voiced called_, 'this weapon will only work in this place. Use the Light to destroy the blackness. And we all will be set free. My Queen remember me always._' 

'_I will.'_ She shut her eyes and yelled, "Cosmic Spectrum Attack!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

Serena held Darien's hand. "And that's everything."

"I remember bits and pieces of it like everything was a one long dream." Darien touched her face. He felt the need to ask her this question: "What about Reiko?"

"You don't have to worry about him."

"But you," He forced himself to say these words, "kissed him."

"I…" She turned away, "would like to say that it was only so I could breathe in space, but I can't. Funny, I guess they made it that so I remember everything that happened over the last couple of months. We both felt lonely. I can't take back what I felt. I can't take back what I did.  
But I think that was supposed to happen. Besides I constantly thought of you. And without you in my life…I'd be in darkness. Reiko knew that even before you and I. He knew that we'd fall in love. Reiko knew he'd love me but he also knew that I didn't love him. He wanted the kiss anyway, but something was missing. My heart belonged to you. Please, don't be hurt."

"I'm okay, Serena." He kissed her fingertips. "I'm sorry I hurt you, ever, even if I didn't remember you. Besides, I know why Reiko loved you. But you know what?"

"What?" She kissed his nose.

"I'd fight for you and win. I'd fight over and over for you. And if he really wanted you, he would not have given up that easily."

"You call _that_ easy?" Serena smiled warmly.

"We've died and our love still lives. We've traveled time and our love transcends it. Do you really think a little darkness is going to scare our love away? Our love is the light that never ends."

Darien pulled her into a stream of moonlight before kissing her once again. He pulled out a red rose and whispered. "It's red, not pink. I told you I would be the one to give you a _real_ rose, my sweet."

They both laughed as they embraced in the soft glow of the moonlight. 

~Fin


End file.
